Kennedy's search
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: This is set after season 7 Kennedy is looking for new slayers on the east coast of America when she travels to south dakota insearch of the latest new Slayer when her past is revealed that she kept hiden in sunnydale. Rated M for possible future content
1. Chapter 1

**Kennedy's search**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Warehouse 13 but this story came to me when I saw a picture in an old Buffy magazine of Willow and it reminded me of how Claudia looked in Warehouse 13. Hope you like the story. Also Willow will not be making a large appearance in this story she will be mentioned a few times but that's about it.

**Chapter 1**

Kennedy's latest search for a new slayer called from Willows Spell had seen her sent to South Dakota the tracker that she had been given had stopped working once she reached a small town called Univille so she looked for a B&B to stop in for the night and she came across a place called Leena's and she decided to see if they had a spare room for the night.

"Hello is anyone here?" asked Kennedy as she stood in what must be the reception

Their was a noise coming from the front room so Kennedy went to have a look she was prepared for anything with her slayer powers activated she could handle anything. She opened the door and saw a ball flying towards her.

"Hey watch out" said a red head maybe a few years younger than Kennedy

Kennedy quickly dropped down and avoided being hit by what ever it was and when she got back up she saw it coming back towards her and using her slayer reflexes she stuck her hand out and caught it. Then handed it back to the Red head.

"Thanks" she said "But how did you do that it was moving so fast?"

"I have fast reflexes" said Kennedy

"So do I but I'm not that fast"

"Oh by the way I'm Kennedy and you are?"

"I'm Claudia. Why are you in this dump of a town?"

"I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if their was a spare room I could rent for the night, are you the owner?"

"No I'm a lodger, who are you looking for it's a small town maybe I know them?"

"You seem nice Claudia so I won't lie to you. I have no idea what she looks like, my tracker just cut out as I reached town"

"Why are you using a tracker to find her?" Claudia asked a little suspicious

"Because I need to help her and she doesn't know who I am or what happened to her? So when does the owner get back?" asked Kennedy trying to change the subject

"I don't know maybe an hour or so?"

"Do you know if there is any rooms spare?"

"I don't know honestly, do you want anything while we wait?"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind a glass of Water?"

"Right I'll be back in a minuet" Claudia got up and headed into the kitchen and while she was getting Kennedy a glass of water she got her Farnsworth out and contacted Artie.

Meanwhile at the Warehouse Artie was sitting at his computer looking for info to help Myka and Pete on their current mission when his Farnsworth went off.

"Artie I think theirs a Spy at the B&B what should I do?"

"Keep her talking don't mention the warehouse and watch your self is that artifact still causing trouble?" he asked her

"No she caught it in her hands and handed to me"

"What she caught it bare handed?"

"Yeah, and I think she might be doing something to me?"

"Claudia whats wrong with you?"

"Well I thought I was in love with Todd and whats his name, the other guy, but I think I'm starting to fall for this girl her name is Kennedy she's about my height and has long dark hair?"

"Does she have a surname?"

"No all I know is her name is Kennedy and what she looks like and she's looking for someone she has a tracker that the warehouse dampening field has blocked"

"Claudia be careful I'll do a bit of digging about her see if I can find anything out about her"

"Ok thanks Artie" Claudia said as she closed her Farnsworth and put it back in her pocket

Claudia picked up the glass of water and headed back into the room were Kennedy was sitting waiting for her.

"Hey Kennedy here's your water?" said Claudia

"Thanks I'm so thirsty" said Kennedy

"Kennedy your not from around hear are you?"

"No I was born and raised in New York and then moved to Sunnydale a few years back and now I live in Pennsylvania, why do you ask?"

"No reason I just didn't recognise your accent that's all?"

"What about you?"

"South Dakota born and raised?"

"So you know the best places to go in the State then?"

"Yeah but their ain't much to see pretty boring State, well except for Mount Rushmore"

"I guess you have a point I've been their years ago when I was at school in New York you know Field trip thing"

"No I don't, I never went to a normal school, never been on a field trip, I spent years in an orphanage then when I got kicked out because I was too old I went mad and ended up in a mental institute because I could see people who were dead. Then once I got better I became a computer programmer, and now I do inventory on things like that ball"

"Cool sounds like a decent job, it's better than mine"

"Why whats your job except for tracking people?"

"I teach self defence and advanced martial arts"

"Cool I always wanted to learn self defence?"

"Maybe I could teach you a little while we wait?"

"Wicked how much room do we need?"

"We'll just move the table over a little and move the couch back that should be enough room?"

Ten minuets later they were ready to spar

"So how do I start?" asked Claudia

"Just go on instinct and I'll see what your skill level is and we'll go from their, you'll attack me and I'll block your attack, don't worry you won't be able hit me so go all out" replied Kennedy

"Ok then but I don't know how controlled it'll be?"

"Don't worry we'll work on that if we have time"

Claudia attacked and Kennedy blocked every move and after a few minuets Kennedy grabbed Claudia's hands to stop her.

"So how did I do?"

"Actually Claudia you did better than I thought. Not quiet my fighting style but it's close to a friend/colleague of mine so I can help you out a bit."

"So what could I improve then?"

"Well when you through a right hook just remember where your target is and try to increase your speed I was able to see every attack"

"Yeah ok but I don't want to hit you?"

"With my reactions you'd have to hit me extremely fast to make contact"

Just then Claudia's Farnsworth went off. "Excuse me a minuet I need to answer this?" she said

"Go ahead" said Kennedy as Claudia left the room

"What do you want Artie?" she asked

"Claudia I need some more info from you about her so I can narrow the search down?"

"Ok well she was born and raised in New York lived in Sunnydale and now she lives in Pennsylvania she went to school in New York."

"Anything else?" asked Artie

"Yeah she teaches self defence and advanced martial arts?"

"Ok that has helped I've narrowed her down to one person her name is Kennedy Neilson?"

"So she's related to you?"

"I don't think so it's just a strange coincidence, I know you don't believe in them but I can tell you she's not a threat she's a vampire slayer?"

"A what Artie?"

"A vampire Slayer she's looking for new slayers activated after a witch friend of hers activated all the potential slayers in the world to save the planet from The First?"

"You know I thought you made up that name on a booking card?"

"I don't make up names I hope they were able to win with out the two artifacts we have to fight that thing?"

"Artie you do know there are three that supposedly kill that thing if you hit it with all three at once, if you have one or two you can only weaken it. I decided to research some of the artifacts so if an unknown case came along I might be of a little more help?"

"Good thinking Claudia that shows how valuable your initiative is to the Warehouse"

"Artie why would she be here then"

"Maybe she really is locating someone"

"So does that mean theirs a slayer in town then?"

"Yes Claudia. Now be careful with her I'm on my way to see you both but don't tell her I'm coming Claudia?"

"Ok Artie see you later" Claudia said as she closed her Farnsworth.

Meanwhile in his office at the warehouse Artie was looking through some old files when a picture of him, his Ex-wife and a little girl fell out.

"Who are you?" he asked pointing to the little girl

Artie couldn't remember ever seeing her before so he quickly looked down at the back of the picture for any name or reference on who the young girl was standing beside his Ex-wife and him all that was written on the back was 'Neilson Family 1987'

"What the hell I never had a daughter so who are you?"

Artie left the warehouse and headed to Leena's with the picture and his trusty bag of many things

Claudia walked back in and saw Kennedy standing their focusing herself.

"Kennedy what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm trying to see if I can sense the new slayer in town with out using the tracker so I know were to start tomorrow."

"Kennedy do you know your parents?"

"No I got taken from them not long after my 5th birthday I know a family friend took a picture and gave it to my Dad"

"Why were you taken?"

"My dad would always be off somewhere and my mum would keep secrets from him, she was having an affair with one of his friends a guy called James it had been going on for years. So after I was taken I got adopted by the Richmond Family in New York. Why what about your parents?" Kennedy said changing the subject so she didn't reveal she was a Slayer and have to explain about what a watcher was.

"I don't remember them to be honest they died when I was young and my brother brought me up until he vanished then I went to the orphanage and you know the rest?"

Yeah I do. Claudia earlier you mentioned that you had fast reactions is it recent or have you always had them?"

"Their recent why do you ask?"

"It's just the speed of your reactions is a trait of the type of person I'm looking for?"

"Oh so do you think it's me?"

"Maybe you can never be certain until everything is revealed and I can tell you have been hiding stuff from me?"

"Like what?"

"Who's Artie? I have excellent hearing so I could hear you on the phone?"

"He's kinda my boss"

"Oh I guess it's cool he lets you call him by his first name"

"Yeah he's unique to me he's more like my father he always tries to keep me safe. So tell me some more about your parents and James?"

"Ok, James and my dad did some secret work based in South Dakota my mom stayed away from their business unless they both came over for dinner. Then after I got taken I saw James once he said my family missed me. But before I could ask him for more he vanished. I do know he was talking to someone about time travel?"

"Time travel, that's silly isn't it?" Claudia decided to test the waters she would mention McPherson and see if the name rang a bell with Kennedy because this was starting to ring a bell.

"Nah after what I've seen I think it is possible if only in theory at the moment, what about your brother have you seen him since he vanished?"

"Actually yes Joshua came back last year and we found out that someone named McPherson was involved in his disappearance"

"Do you know what the guy's first name was?"

"Yeah it was James"

"Claudia do you believe in coincidences?"

"No I think everything has an explanation weather or not we believe the answer is the question why do you ask Kennedy"

"I just had a feeling that the James I know might be this James McPherson guy?"

"It might be but you won't be able to ask him he's dead?"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him die and Artie was the first to him they used to be friends before McPherson turned on him. The way Artie tells it he never expected it James had always been their then in 1987 James just snapped and Artie never found out why."

A/N let me know what you think about chapter 1 and weather I should post Chapter 2 or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own either B T V S or Warehouse 13

Thanks to those who read and enjoyed the story in chapter 1.

Meanwhile at the Veterinarians Leena was sitting in the waiting area while Kelly was in the operating theater trying to remove an object from the throat of Myka's Ferret. Leena had been sitting their for two hours already and if the blockage wasn't removed when Myka and Pete returned from their current mission who knows what Myka would do. After a third Hour Kelly came out of theater with the object and handed it to Leena and said

"Do you know how a golf tee managed to get stuck in its throat?"

"No I have absolutely no idea Kelly"

"Right just keep him away from Golf clubs for a few weeks and he'll be fine"

"Ok, Oh Kelly is their anyway this incident doesn't find its way to Myka or Pete?"

"Ok just this once and I'm only doing that because I like to treat something that isn't a Dog, Cat or any other normal pet?"

Leena left the Veterinarians and headed to her car and got in just then her Farnsworth went off.

"Hey Artie whats the rush?"

"Is Alan Shepard's golf tee out of Myka's Ferret yet?"

"Yeah it's just come out of surgery and I have the tee I'll head to the B&B and finish the job?"

"No Leena when you get their wait for me to arrive something strange is going on and Claudia is in the B&B with it so wait for me?"

"Artie whats wrong your Aurora seams odd as if something's trying to resurface in you an old memory or something?"

"Leena as much as I appreciate your insight now's not really a good time. The only reason I'm freaking out is because Claudia is in their now don't worry she's not in any danger with the person in the B&B with her but I just hope they don't start to talk things over and get some weird plan of action for when we arrive."

"Ok Artie I'll contact Claudia and let her know the tee is free as I promised her I would and then once I get their I'll wait for you"

"Thanks Leena see you soon" then Artie shut his Farnsworth as he got in to his car and headed towards the B&B.

Leena waited for a few seconds then opened her Farnsworth and contacted Claudia.

In the front room of the B&B Claudia and Kennedy were still talking and had finally got away from family seeing as neither wanted to reveal too much about theirs so they turned the topic to old lovers.

"You see I've know I was gay since I was 5, I was sick one day and my parents put me in front of the Television and put Gone with the wind on I saw Scarlet and I was in love after that I was a changed girl I found my first girl friend when I was 10 she was nice she had red hair and was in the same classes as me at school but I made a bad move we'd unofficially been together for 5 years which basically means we hung out all the time had sleep overs and everything I tried to kiss her I got kicked out of school and I never saw her again she vanished, then when I was 16 I found a girl who was in love with me but I never really fell for her we lasted for 3 years until I moved to Sunnydale then I met this gorgeous creature named after a tree Willow she was perfect and everything seamed that way until a week after we left Sunnydale I caught her cheating on me with her best friend, so I moved on again I moved to Philly and bumped in to Vi a friend from Sunnydale we both had been unlucky and we both spent a night together and the next morning we admitted it wouldn't work out so we didn't sleep together again but I did move in and share the flat with her in time my Ex Willow and her new lover Buffy asked me to search for people in the US and train them with the Martial Arts I know ready for the Olympics?" Kennedy hated the last part but she'd said it now so their was no going back. "How about you Claudia? Any wild stories of lovers past"

"No not really I mean the first person I fell for was called Todd he was nice he treated me well but then he had to leave he was in witness protection I met him at the hardware store he was running it. Their was a second guy but it never lasted that long so I never remembered his name and the third guy was gay like you but not really a lover he was more of a friend but I don't won't to talk about him"

"Ok I won't push you. What about Girls?"

"Well never really had any girlfriends, I never thought I was Gay until I saw you?"

Just then Claudia's Farnsworth went off. "I need to get this?"

"Ok I'll be here" said Kennedy as Claudia got up and left the room and opened the Farnsworth.

"Yeah Leena is the Ferret alright?"

"Yes Claudia Alan Shepard's golf tee has been safely removed is the golf ball still causing trouble?"

"No I got it, its safe waiting to be sat back on its tee thanks Leena at least Myka won't kill me"

"Ok Claudia I'll be their in about ten minuets or so?"

"Ok Leena see you soon"

"Bye" Leena said closing her Farnsworth.

A/N A note for chapter 3 some one from Sunnydale works for the warehouse. Try and guess who it is thanks for reading along so far and enjoy chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: same as chapter 2

A/N I need to let readers know that from now on the story doesn't follow a timeline except a fictional one I just thought read the chapter and it will become clear why I say this. Also thanks to all those who have read the story so far but bigger thanks to those who have reviewed.

Claudia made her way back in to the front room and sat back down beside Kennedy and waited for the inevitable question

"Claudia just before that thing went off you said you never thought you were gay until you saw me why was that?"

"Ok that wasn't what I was expecting you to ask but to answer the question I never really found any girl attractive enough to question my sexuality. What made you think I was gay?"

"Well I can usually tell and I thought I could sense it from you but not just for me some one called H.G. who's H.G Claudia?"

"She's an ex-work college"

"She's more than that but I sense you can't tell me more"

"It's not that I can't tell you, it's if I tell you I could get in serious trouble and never see the light of day for a long time"

"Well I wouldn't want that Claudia you have shown me from what

little I know of you that the big world I thought existed is dwarfed by comparison to the world you know?"

Kennedy and Claudia were sitting on the couch in silence neither knew what to say to the other with out revealing who they really were. In the end Kennedy made the first move and placed her hand over Claudia's and waited to see if she would understand what she was doing luckly she did and Claudia closed her hand around Kennedy's and then they turned to look at each other. They looked into each other eyes for a few minuets and then just as they were about to kiss the door opened to the B&B. The two girls instantly snapped out of each others gaze and looked at the door to see who was interrupting them.

"Claudia are you alright?" called Artie

"Yeah were in the front room" replied Claudia

Artie and Leena entered the room and saw Kennedy and Claudia holding hands while sitting on the couch waiting for them. The two girls looked at Artie and Artie looked at the picture he'd found of supposedly his Ex-Wife and a little girl supposed to be his daughter then he looked back up at Kennedy and Claudia and said

"It's not possible" Artie said as he looked down at the picture again

"Artie what is it?" asked Leena

"Look at the picture" he said

Leena looked down at the picture in Artie's hand and then looked up at Kennedy "No way"

"Leena whats wrong?" asked Claudia

"Artie why didn't you tell us?" asked Leena

"I never new I found the picture today while I was looking through an old file that me and James worked on its similar to what Pete and Myka are doing now, then that dropped out?"

Claudia had gotten up and taken a look at the picture

"What is going on?" asked Kennedy

"Kennedy the child in the picture kinda looks like you?" said Claudia

"Let me see?" said Kennedy as she walked over to them and looked at the picture she saw the little girl and the woman beside her then she turned away and her hand touched the locket around her neck. She sat down still holding it the others were all a little nervous about what Kennedy would do next in the end Claudia went and sat next to her and held her free hand as Kennedy looked like she might cry but somehow she pushed the feeling down and recovered to find herself holding hands once again with Claudia who was their to support Kennedy as much as she could.

"Uhm Kennedy whats in the locket?" asked Artie

Kennedy thought about not showing them and lying about what was in it but in the end she unclasped the locket and handed it to Artie who looked in it and then blinked not believing his eyes he eventually looked at everyone.

"Artie what is it?" asked Claudia

"It's my ex-wife and me on our wedding day in one side the other side is empty"

"Kennedy how long have you had this picture in your locket?" asked Leena

"Ever since I got the locket the Richmond Family bought it for me and put the picture of my real parents on their wedding day for my 7th birthday as a way for me to remember them"

"Why don't I remember ever having a daughter?" asked Artie

"I can answer that question" said a new voice which hadn't been their before.

"Mrs. Fredrick what do you know about this?" asked Artie

"Artie when your ex-wife died you couldn't live with yourself so you used an artifact on yourself to erase the memory of her final years and your own daughter you believed it would be dangerous to the warehouse if anyone new of you daughter even James McPherson had his mind altered to forget Kennedy but their was clues left incase she got in any danger"

"What about her going to Sunnydale that place was a death trap"

"She was always going to be safe their we had an agent keeping an eye on her"

"Which agent?"

"Huh who was the agent?" asked Kennedy

"Special agent Lahane" said Mrs. Fredrick

"You mean Faith wasn't she in prison for killing a human?"

"She may have killed a human but the identity of the human was not revealed and the reason for her working for the mayor was to try and find the artifact he was going to use to turn himself in to a demon"

"So it wasn't Deputy Mayor Finch she killed?" asked Kennedy

"No it was a spy for an enemy of the warehouse so she was instructed to kill him. Miss Summers was not made aware of this fact and since the mission ended this is the first time it has been talked of. Agent Lehane is now living in Australia with Miss Summers Sister Dawn"

"So is she free from the Warehouse now?" asked Leena

"No her room at the B&B will remain locked incase she ever returns" said Mrs. Fredrick

"Can we get back to the matter at hand" said Artie

"Of course Artie" said Mrs. Fredrick

"Good, what do we do about my daughter turning up and me not remembering her?" asked Artie

"Well you could talk to her and learn about the life she's lived?"

"Of course I new that"

"Come on Artie you're no good at lying I don't even need" Claudia stopped suddenly unable to finish the sentence

"Ok Claudia your right I didn't know what to do I'm no good at being a parent"

Claudia could feel Kennedy's hand squeeze her's after she had stopped in mid sentence.

"You know what Kennedy let me show you were I work, so that way you will at least get to know me a little" said Artie

"Ok can Claudia come with us I feel safe around her?" asked Kennedy

"Sure she can Claudia works with me as well and she can return Alan Shepard's Golf Ball and Tee to it's shelf in the warehouse" said Artie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

A/N

Artie, Claudia, Kennedy and Leena had made their way to the Warehouse and as Kennedy followed Claudia through the office and saw the size of the place she couldn't believe her eye's they walked hand in hand to the shelf where Alan Shepard's Golf Ball and Tee were supposed to be and put it back then made their way back to the office, but not before Claudia takes Kennedy to the shelf that holds the weapons that could be used against the first. Their was Hopes Dagger, and something called the Sword of Light.

"Theirs supposed to three items we have two and Buffy has the other one it's called the Scythe?" said Claudia

"Yeah I know I've held the Scythe and I could feel the power flowing through me" said Kennedy

"Kennedy can I ask you something?"

"You just did" said Kennedy smiling "Go on I'm joking of course you can Claudia you can ask me anything"

"When you find the slayer your looking for are you gunna have to leave and go back to Pennsylvania?"

"Maybe I would like to get to know dad a little bit and spend more time with you, it would depend on who the girl is and if I can convince Vi to take over from me for a while"

"Kennedy what if I'm the person you came here to find?"

"Claudia why would you think it could be you?"

"Earlier you said that fast reactions was a trait of the person your looking for? And that my reactions were quiet fast"

"Well there is one way for me to find out" said Kennedy

"How's that Kennedy?" asked Claudia

"Well I remember my way back to the office and you know it off by heart by now so do you fancy a race back?"

"You're on, but what will this show?"

"A slayer has a faster speed than a normal person"

"So where's the finishing line?"

"The chess board out side the office"

"Ok I'll see you their" said Claudia as she headed off and rounded a corner and waited for Kennedy to go. Kennedy headed off the same way the came to shelves they were at now, Claudia pulled out a toy from her bag of tricks and pushed the button on it and waited for the zip wire to appear above her then she pulled out her snow globe and pushed the button to return the zip wire to the office. As she went over Kennedy she shook the globe to try and slow her down but Kennedy just sped up and they arrived at the chess board at the same time.

"Not bad but don't think I didn't catch you cheat you'll pay for that later" said Kennedy with a smirk on her face

"So what do you think am I a slayer?"

"Have you got any target practice equipment around?"

"Yeah theirs a firing range we use for tesla practice"

"Whats a tesla?"

"It's like a sort of electric gun I've tweaked em so they don't need to be recharged any more"

"Cool can we try them it would help determine weather or not you're a slayer?"

"We'll have to see what Artie say's its up to him"

"Claudia you now my father better than I do what would he say if I asked to stay here?"

"I don't know I'd hope he'd say yes so you two can talk. If he said no I'd be very unhappy"

"Well then lets find out what Artie thinks about letting you have a go on the shooting range?"

"Thanks, should we both go in?"

"I guess so?"

They both walked into the office and found Artie and Leena searching for references to an Artifact that Pete and Myka.

"Artie can me and Kennedy go down to the shooting range?" asked Claudia

"Why do you want to take my daughter down their?" asked Artie

"Actually I suggested it Claudia wants to know if she's the slayer I've been sent to find or not, and she asked me for ways to now and I said about improved accuracy, and she mentioned a firing ranger for the tesla things?"

"Fine but don't go above level 15 no human has reflexes fast enough for that except for agent Lahane she once reached level 20 but the machine switched it's self off to stop it getting destroyed "

"Oh I want to equal faith now I know she's done it?"

"For safety reasons we limit it to level 15"

"Alright so who's the highest scorer then?"

"Pete he's at level 12"

"What about you and Claudia?"

"I'm level 10 and Claudia's never tried it, she's only just started to go on regular missions as a full agent she still helps with most of the tech stuff"

"Well then I guess it's time then to see how good she is?"

"Ok but no silly business, Claudia you know what I expect of you?"

"Yeah Artie not to interfere with any of the artifacts" said Claudia

"And remember she's my daughter? I remember what you told me earlier?"

"Fine I'll ask you first if any of that happens"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: don't own BTVS or warehouse 13 just the story. don't for get to review once you've read the story

Claudia and Kennedy had arrived at the target practice and Claudia was explaining how the machine worked to Kennedy and decided to let Kennedy go first so she could see what she would have to aim at.

Kennedy took a fighting stance with the Tesler in her hand and readied herself to hit the targets and once it started she hit them all dead center and never missed a single one and reached level 15 with little fuss. Then watched as Claudia took her turn and managed to reach level 10 quiet easily then struggled through 11 and finally lost on level 12 equaling Pete's score.

"So how was that for a first try?" asked Claudia.

"Not bad Claudia I must say that I did see potential in your style, do you ever have to use hand to hand combat?"

"No not really you saw my hand to hand style earlier, unless it's to dangerous to use the Tesla's we just use them"

"What about lifting stuff?"

"Sometimes the boxes are quiet heavy but I must admit just recently I have found it easier to move the heavy box's than I used to find them, why do you ask?"

"Well super strength is something the person I'm looking for would have"

"Cool does that mean it's me?"

"Maybe but if you are that would complicate things?"

"What do you mean, we can spend all our time together" said Claudia happily

"But you would have to make a choice as to weather you want to leave the warehouse or stay here. Same as I have to make a choice as well"

"Kennedy I think I'm falling in love with you" said Claudia then her face went as red as her hair.

"Claudia I feel the same as you do but we need to be careful"

"Why can't we just admit it and tell Artie?"

"Claudia what do you think he'd do to us if we told him we were in love?"

"Probably think an artifact had something to do with it"

"Then what?"

"I see were you're going it would get to personal"

"So we don't want to tell him unless were both completely sure he'll believe us?"

"Right, I agree"

"Claudia what would he do if you are the slayer I've been sent to find?"

"Tell me I couldn't go because I know too much info about the warehouse"

"What if I offered to stay and train you hear it would help when you go out on assignment and have to deal with a tricky customer?"

"It would be helpful but I don't get to go on many missions that usually Pete and Myka's deal, even though I'm a full agent I don't have a partner to go out hunting artifacts with?"

"Well theirs me I could be your partner in more than one way?" suggested Kennedy with a smirk on her face.

"I'd love that but do you think Artie would let you go out on missions with me or would try and keep you safe by making you stay in the warehouse?"

"Well his reaction to finding out I was in Sunnydale was bad enough so who knows but either way I have to go back to Philly to sort thing out"

"Maybe Artie would let me go with you?"

"You never know, we can ask him. Come on lets go"

An hour later Kennedy and Claudia had spoken to Artie about Claudia accompanying Kennedy back to Philly to try the final test of weather Claudia was the Slayer in South Dakota or not.

"Ok but please be careful and hear take this with you" said Artie as he handed Claudia a brown envelope and said "See if you can retrieve this artifact down while you're there"

"Cool a solo mission," said Claudia.

"No not a solo mission I would like Kennedy to go with you. Seeing how she's showing you what she does you can show her what we do retrieve the artifact do not destroy it this one is to dangerous to destroy it could flatten Philly"

"What artifact is that dangerous and hasn't been touched by us or the enemy before?"

"In Philly there can only be one thing" said Kennedy "The Liberty Bell"

"Correct I'm having a replica made in Philly and I want you to switch them and get the Liberty Bell transported here safely"

"Fine Artie it'll be fun?" said Claudia.

"One last thing we don't have an influence on the Philly police so they won't know what you're doing so you need to be careful to them you will appear to be stealing it"

"Artie it always looks like we're stealing?" said Claudia.

"Why won't they help?" asked Kennedy.

"Philly doesn't recognize us as a government agency so we need to step carefully"

"Or create a riot?" said Kennedy getting an idea.

"What was that Kennedy?" asked Artie.

"I said or we create a riot in another part of town as a distraction"

"Have you ever considered working for the Warehouse Kennedy?"

"Funnily enough me and Claudia were talking about this earlier, and I said then if you offered I'd have to think about it while I'm back in Philly and talk to Vi about taking over for me as trainer to the other Slayers"

"Is that a yes or no Kennedy?"

"It's an, I'll think about it. If I did say yes who would I be working with?"

"Primarily Claudia or me depending on what the artifact in question is rarely will it be Pete or Myka. Just so you know you will not always be on assignment a lot of time is spent on the Warehouse floor doing audits on the artifacts making sure there were they should be"

"Sounds like a change from what I'm doing"

"Ok you two of you go then" said Artie as he handed Kennedy a Tesla.

The two girls headed off out of the Warehouse and got in Kennedy's SUV and drove off towards the interstate and then on towards Philly.

A/N let me know what you think of the story so far. please review..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own either show or the characters the only thing I own is the story so enjoy.

A/N: sorry about the time between chapters but I've been side tracked by my other stories mainly for Power Rangers.

The two girls had arrived at Slayer command Philly and parked the SUV and headed into the building and as they closed the door Vi came out the room.

"Hey Kenny your back with our new recruit?" Vi asked.

"Maybe but she also is here on a job as am I" answered Kennedy.

"Huh?" Vi asked confused.

"Come on lets go in the office and talk" said Kennedy.

After half an hour of Kennedy explaining about what had happened in South Dakota Vi finally said, "So are you back or are you going to go back?"

"I don't know I'll need some advice from someone higher up. Claudia is also hear on a job for my dad we need to swap the Liberty Bell for a replica, but the cops will think were stealing it if they show so I was wondering if you could arrange a slayer distraction while we change it over?"

"Sure I'll see what I can arrange. Anyway who yah calling the Boss or the Ex?"

"Neither I'm making a super long distance call?"

"You sure Faith will talk to you?"

"When she hears what I have to say she'll listen. I have some info on her"

"What sort of info is it incriminating that needs hiding up or something else"

"Vi I have already told you too much so if you don't mind I'll call her now"

"Really do you have any idea what the time is in Australia?"

"No why what time is it there?"

"Well it's 12:30 here, so in Australia it's 3:30 tomorrow morning, even Faith won't be awake at that time in the morning she'll be cuddled up with Dawn"

"Shit I'll wait for a few hours then but I need to talk to her"

"Kennedy you'll need to wait until 8 o'clock tonight you know how Faith is if she gets woke up early?"

Ten minuets later Kennedy and Claudia had made their way to the training room so that Claudia could take the final test and see if she was who Kennedy had been looking for.

"So how do I do this?" asked Claudia looking at the challenge in front of her.

"It's simple really just do your best and I can tell you if you are the one I was sent to look for"

"What if I'm not?" Claudia said a little concerned by that.

"Claudia what ever happens I will still love you so just give it your best and what ever happens, happens fate will play a part but mostly it's down to you."

"Right ok tell me when" said Claudia clipping her little bag of tricks round her waist.

"Not the bag of Tricks hand it over Claudia, you need to play fair this time?" said Kennedy as she held out her hand for Claudia to place the bag in.

"If I have to" said Claudia.

Kennedy waited until Claudia had just placed the bag in her hand and grabbed Claudia's arm and pulled her in to a kiss.

"Any hints on the course that might help me?" asked Claudia trying to get Kennedy to reveal anything that might help her complete the test.

"Claudia are you trying to seduce me?" asked Kennedy with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"If it will help me with the test I'll do anything" replied Claudia.

Kennedy almost gave in but decided to put Claudia on the spot.

"I'll help you as long as you kiss me in front of my dad when we get back to the warehouse?"

"But I thought you said Artie would think we were being affected by an Artifact?"

"Well if you won't do that?" said Kennedy now with a hint of dare in her voice.

"No I didn't say that?"

"So you will?"

"Yes I'll do it"

"Ok so the hint's I'll give you are, always watch your back never assume that because you have passed the danger it won't sneak up on you. And in your case the end of the test will be hard for you but you mustn't get distracted by it and keep your concentration on the test."

"Right, do I need anything else?"

"Just this" said Kennedy handing Claudia a crossbow that was loaded with rubber tipped Arrows.

The test began as Claudia walked into the test and found out what Kennedy had meant quiet quickly when she was face to face with a monster coming at her which she shoot with the cross bow and it fell down then she heard something behind her and their was another one coming at her twice as fast she couldn't load the crossbow fast enough so she rolled out the way and jumped up behind it and shoot it in the back. After a few more attacks she reached a clearing and their in the middle was Kennedy and Vi it looked like one was trying to bite the other but with the way they were standing she couldn't tell which one so she loaded the crossbow and tried to distract them but she failed to keep her eyes on the environment she was in as she suddenly slipped over and slid towards them then she noticed her snow globe on a stand 'Damn caught out with my own toy' she thought to herself but as she slid she saw Kennedy had her fangs lowering towards Vi's neck and as she slid by she shoot the bow and caught Kennedy in the head.

"Well done Claudia you passed but I have to knock points off for not spotting the ice"

"That's why you took my bag away wasn't it?"

"Yeah for a little bit of pay back"

Claudia walked up to Kennedy and took the fake fangs out and planted a huge kiss on Kennedy's lips that made Kennedy go Red and Vi howled in laughter.

A few hours had passed since Claudia had passed the final test and had been confirmed as the slayer that Kennedy had been sent to South Dakota to locate. Vi had organized a group of girls ready to cause the distraction with the cops so Kennedy and Claudia could change the Liberty Bell for the fake one that had been built to replace it. So far they hadn't received conformation that the replacement one was ready for them, so they had to wait for the bell to be finished before they could do the swap.

"Claudia come on let's go out for a while" said Kennedy.

"Where to?" asked Claudia.

"The Liberty Bell let's do some recon before we make the move and switch it with the fake one"

"Cool let's do it"

Kennedy and Claudia had left Slayer HQ and went to see the Liberty Bell so they could see the size of the job they had ahead of them when it was time to swap them.

"How the hell are we gunna transport that back to the Warehouse?" said Claudia.

"I don't know yet I might just have to bye a Lorry and transport it that way it won't fit in a van and it'll be suspicious if it's on a Pick Up" replied Kennedy.

"Can you afford that?"

"Yeah it'll be affordable I just hope we don't get pulled over though I haven't got a license to drive that type off vehicle"

"Get Artie to send you over a piece of psychic paper so that if you get pulled over you can show them that and they will see it says you have the write license?"

"Good idea let's get back to base and call Artie and then I'll call Faith as well."

"Ok so we have a plan sorted then?"

"Not really its gunna be tough but I think we can pull it off"

"Have you made your choice yet are you staying here or coming back to the Warehouse with me?" asked Claudia.

"Well are you sure you don't want to stay here with the rest of the slayers?" countered Kennedy.

"I want to be with you Kennedy so what ever you do I'll do?"

"Well that's good to know but I still need to call Faith"

"Right lets go back to HQ"

RING, RING  
RING, RING

"Hello Lahane, Summers residence so how can I help you?"

"Hey Faith its Kennedy I need your advice"

"Yo Kenney what can I do for you?"

"Faith I know the truth and I need you to be honest with me"

"What truth do you mean?"

"Agent Lahane who works for the Warehouse"

"Kenny how do you know about that?"

"I was sent to South Dakota to find a slayer and the girl works for them and Artie is my Dad"

"Say that again I thought you said Artie was your Dad?"

"Faith he is I only just found out"

"So what can I help you with?"

"The Slayer I found I've fallen in love with and Dad said he wanted me to join the team. What should I do?"

"What has Mrs. Fredrick said about this?"

"Not much I don't think she even knows but she did tell me about you"

"Kennedy listen to me, only accept the offer their if your sure it's what you want and this girl is who you really want. And promise me that the Boss, the Ex and my Dawnie won't find out I have kept this a secret from them for so long?"

"Faith I give you my word I won't tell anyone but also I want you to know if you want to talk about it sometime I'm always their for you"

"Thanks Kenny"

"Alright bye Faith thanks for the advice, oh by the way your room is still hear?"

"Yeah you never know one day I might need it. Bye" she said putting the phone down.


End file.
